Hermione's New Goal
by unknownraid
Summary: Hermione Granger, the top student at Hogwarts, wants to be remembered for something different. She wants to be remembered for something better. Doing naughty things with as many people as possible? Smutty!
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first fanfic I have ever written, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money. I just want to write these kinds of stories :)

Intro

This was it. Hermione decided that just being the smartest girl in Hogwarts would not make her memorable. She wanted to make her mark on the school some other way. The other way she had come up with was to sleep with as many people as possible, regardless of year, house, or gender. She hadn't told anyone of her plan and was never going to. Everyone was a potential target. She would be the sex goddess of Hogwarts, more famous than Draco Malfoy. One crucial part of this plan was that she wouldn't use any love potions or spells to get others to fall for her. She would have to seduce them without magic.

Hermione woke up the day before she had to leave to Hogwarts. Some planning needed to be done. First, she wrote a list of people she definitely wanted to have sex with. At the top of the list was Harry Potter. The Chosen One, her best friend, and also one of the most popular students at Hogwarts. Next was Draco Malfoy. If he was the sex god, she needed to have sex with him. If word got around that she, Hermione Granger, had slept with Draco Malfoy, all the guys would want her. So far, those were the only two she was sure she wanted. The list would grow longer as the year went on.

Next, she needed to go shopping. Her new wardrobe would consist of tighter, low-cut shirts to show off her breasts, extremely short shorts, and new bras and thongs. Hermione packed all her bags with the things she needed and was ready for school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron! How are you guys?" I called brightly to my friends as we met on the Hogwarts Express.  
>"Um.. well.. I suppose.." Ron stammered as he looked at my legs. Ron turned bright red and looked over to Harry.<br>"I see that you've changed a little, Hermione" said Harry, looking at me questionably.  
>"I just wanted to do something new!" I said and smiled at them. "Come on, let's go find a compartment!"<p>

I turned and led them towards the compartments, looking for an empty one. I smirked as I heard Ron whisper to Harry "She looks so different! I never knew she had legs like that!" I found an empty compartment and slid the door open. "Come on you guys!" I called to them.  
>Ron and Harry put our bags on the rack above our heads and we all sat down. "So how was your summer Ron?" I asked.<br>"G-good! It was excellent!" He quickly responded, and avoided my gaze as he looked out the window. "Ron, when someone is talking to you, you should look at them!" I scolded him.

Ron looked back at me and obviously stared at my chest a bit before we made eye contact. "Sorry, Hermione. I just.. want to.. look at the scenery." He said to me and then looked back outside, while uncomfortably shifting in his seat.  
>This whole time Harry was trying not to burst out laughing when he said, "Ron, maybe you should go find Ginny or something!"<br>"Why would I want to do that?" Ron responded, still looking out the window.  
>"Just go, you dumb git!" Harry grabbed him by the robe and threw him out the door.<p>

I looked innocently at Harry when he turned back to me. "Sorry, Ron is just not used to you looking like.. that." Harry said.  
>"What do you mean 'like that'?" I questioned.<br>"You know... like.. hot." He said, turning a little red.  
>"I don't know what you mean!" I said and then purposely dropped my wand. "Oops!" I said and leaned forward so Harry would have a nice view of my boobs.<br>"Hermione!" He exclaimed, staring at me in shock.  
>"Yeah?" I innocently responded. I looked up at him and saw that he had turned away but also had an uncomfortable bulge in his pants.<p>

I smirked at him and then pointed my wand at the door, causing the blinds to go down and lock."What are you doing?" He asked me."I just want to help you. You're my best friend and you look a little uncomfortable down there." I told him seductively and sat next to him. I put my hand on his bulge and began to rub it slowly.

He moaned and tried to tell me to stop, but I continued. His bulge grew harder. "Harry, does this feel good?" I asked him. I only got a moan in reply. I leaned forward and kissed his lips. He began to kiss me back and I took this as a chance to explore his mouth with my tongue. He continued to kiss me back but broke away when I unzipped his pants. "Hermione.." He began to say, but I cut him off.

"Harry, it's okay." I said and kissed him again. I reached under the band of his boxers and rubbed his cock. He reacted with a shudder and closed his eyes. I pulled out his bulging, hard manhood and took in the full sight. It was a large 9 inches. I kissed the tip of it as he gave a slow hiss.

~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~

I didn't know why she was doing this, but it felt amazing. Hermione took the tip of my cock into her mouth and licked away at the top. She kissed and stroked my dick with her hands. Then she began to massage the base with one hand, while rubbing the length.  
>"Hermione..." I tried to protest, but it felt too good. I couldn't let her stop now. I entangled my hands into her hair, encouraging her to keep going.<p>

She licked around the length of my shaft, and then took my dick deep into her mouth. I moaned as she sucked harder. "'Mione.. I'm going to cum.." I moaned to her as my release came. My cum flowed into her mouth as she swallowed it all.  
>"We're not done yet, Harry." She said to me as she took off her shirt, and then her bra. She guided my hands to her boobs as I squeezed them. She gave a soft moan.<p>

I began to suck and rub her nipples. She made sounds of pleasure, but then began to back away. Hermione pulled down her shorts, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She straddled me and kissed my neck. I rubbed her smooth, tight ass as she teased my cock, letting it rub against the outside of her wet pussy.  
>"Hermione..." I complained, as she smiled at me. Then I surprised her by thrusting my dick deep into her pussy.<p>

"Oh!" She exclaimed, as I entered her.  
>"Hermione.. You're so tight!" I groaned as she began to hump back.<br>"Harry. You're so big! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy!" She whispered into my ear as continued to pump into her.

~~~~~~~~3rd Person~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry began to thrust into Hermione as she bounced up and down on his cock. Hermione played with her nipples as Harry pounded harder and harder into her pussy. "YES HARRY, FUCK ME!" She cried.  
>Harry flipped Hermione over so that she was doggy style against the seat of the compartment, and began to slam her pussy with his hard cock. Harry continued to pound harder into Hermione as they both began to near their release.<br>"Harry.. I'm going.. to cum!" moaned Hermione.

Waves of pleasure tingled through Hermione as she reached orgasm. Her tightening pussy led Harry to cum his seed into her. "Yes.. Hermione!" He moaned into her ear as he came.  
>Harry pulled out as Hermione turned over and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for that, Harry. I needed it." She said and used her wand to clean themselves up.<p>

"Anytime." He answered and gave her boobs a squeeze.  
>The train began to slow down as they neared Hogwarts.<br>"I guess we're almost to school." said Harry. "I wonder what happened to Ron."  
>"Right now, I could care less about Ron." said Hermione, and winked at him.<p>

This was going to be a fun year.

Well that's it! I kind of experimented with the POVs and stuff but in the future I'll probably just stick to 3rd person. Unless having more than one point of view is good. I guess we will see?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

Harry Potter was checked off the list, and also had become a potential sex partner. Occasionally when they were together alone, Harry would kiss her or squeeze her boobs. So far, they hadn't had sex again because Hermione kept brushing him off. They would do it together again, but Hermione had other plans first.

The school year had started like normal. A banquet when they arrived and the first years get sorted into their houses. What was different was that when Hermione entered the Great Hall, there was a reaction. Most of the students and almost all of the male ones, turned and stared at her. Many of the boys stared for a while. There was even a reaction amongst the teachers. Snape and McGonagall both looked surprised and everyone could see that they disapproved. Dumbledore and Lupin looked taken aback but slightly amused as well. Hermione raised her head high and sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Ron. She decided to put on her robe so that Ron would be able to carry a decent conversation without stuttering the whole time.

"Hey Ron, we missed you for the whole train ride! I take it that you couldn't find Ginny?" She asked him.  
>"N-no, it wasn't anything like that.." Ron reddened and looked away.<br>'I've covered myself up so that I look like I used to and he still can't face me? Seriously, Ronald Weasley..' Hermione thought to herself. Harry joined them at the table, sitting next to Ron. Ginny followed and sat next to Hermione.  
>"So how was the train ride here? I'm sorry I couldn't sit with you guys, I had some business with Dean!" Ginny said brightly. By the word "business", Hermione knew that the two of them had done something similar to what she and Harry had done on the train.<br>"It was.. fun." said both Harry and Hermione in unison.  
>"Yeah. Loads of fun." said Ron, somehow turning more red than he was before.<br>'He couldn't have possibly heard or seen us, could he?' Hermione wondered to herself. 'Not that I mind him watching, but it could ruin my chances with him. Why is he turning so red?'

After all the business in the hall was done, the students all made their way to their commons. Hermione pulled Harry away and asked him about Ron.  
>"If he knew about us, he would have said something to me." Harry told her. "Ron would not accept the fact that his two best friends had sex that silently."<br>"Alright Harry. I'll just try to find out what he did on the train." she answered.  
>Hermione went off to change and unpack. While unpacking, she decided to talk to the other Gryffindors. Surely one of them would have been with Ron. Nobody said that Ron was with them on the train. Fred and George hadn't seen him since the train left the station. She was going to ask Ginny, but decided that Ron wouldn't have hung around his sister while she was having sex with her boyfriend. Hermione came across Lavender Brown and asked her as well. Lavender turned bright red and stammered out, "N-n-no. I wasn't with Ron on the train. I didn't see him at all!" and quickly scurried away.<p>

Hermione now knew that obviously Lavender was with Ron on the train. What had happened?  
>She went up to the boy's room and luckily only Harry and Ron were in there. Harry was busy unpacking while Ron was just laying on his bed. Harry looked up at her and she signaled for him to leave. As he passed her out the door, she whispered, "Don't let anyone come back. I want to have a private talk with Ron." Harry gave her the thumbs up and walked out the door.<p>

Ron, still unaware that Hermione was there, was staring up at the ceiling. She walked over and sat on his bed.  
>"Woah! Hermione! I didn't know you were here! Where did Harry go?" He said as he sat up abruptly. Then he noticed what she was wearing. A light pink shirt that was very low cut and her lacy black bra could barely be seen through. Another pair of shorts that almost showed her tight ass.<p>

"Harry went away to give us some.. private time." She told him. "I need to talk to you."  
>"A-about what?" studdered Ron, who again, looked away.<br>"Where were you on the train?" she asked, "You never came back."  
>"Oh. I was just here and there. I hung out with Fred and George for a while." he said.<br>"Liar." answered Hermione. "I know you were with Lavender."  
>Ron's ears turned red, but his face turned pale.<br>"Yeah, we just talked." he said. "That's it."  
>"Ron don't lie to me! I know you had sex with her." stated Hermione.<br>This time, Ron turned very red in the face.

"No I didn't! I swear Hermione!" He said. After no reaction from her, he quietly asked, "...are you mad?" "Yes Ron.. I'm mad because you lied to me.. and I'm mad that it was her, not me.." she shyly said. This time it was Hermione who looked away.  
>"..Huh?" answered Ron, dumbfounded.<p>

'Seriously, Ron!' Hermione exasperatedly thought. Out loud she told him, "I wanted this." and kissed him.  
>Ron at first froze, but when he realized that Hermione Granger was kissing him, he kissed back. Hermione licked the outside of his lips, asking for entrance, and when he opened his mouth, her tongue entered. He brought his hands around and pulled her closer to him. She broke off the kiss and whispered to him. "Ron.. I wanted this so badly. Keep going."<p>

He kissed her again, this time his tongue swirled around hers, and started to reach his hand up her shirt. He gently rubbed her stomach and made his way up towards her lacy black bra. Hermione scooted closer to him and put one had on his growing erection over his pants. She pulled away from the kiss and unzipped his jeans. She pulled them off of him and tossed them aside. "Those will only get in the way." she told him seductively. Hermione pulled off her shirt and unbuckled her bra and tossed those aside as well.

Ron gasped slightly at the sight of her bare breasts but then reached forward as if hypnotized. He squeezed them together in his hands as she gave a low moan. He massaged her breasts together for a while, kneading them and rubbing them together, as Hermione moaned out his name. He began to suck on one, but she stopped him. "Let me do the sucking." she told him and winked.

Then she pulled away his boxers to reveal his dick. It was an aching erection for him, her moaning had turned him on. It wasn't as big as Harry's, but it was still a good size. She leaned down to kiss the tip. Slowly, she began to lick around the top, rubbing it with her hands. She rubbed his balls with one hand while traveling up and down his shaft with the other. His pre-cum began to leak out and she licked it up, almost desperately. "I don't want you to come just yet." she told him and leaned up. She grabbed her boobs between her hands and began to rub them against Ron's cock.

"Oh Hermione! Your boobs are so soft. They feel so good!" He groaned.  
>She rubbed them faster against his cock and could feel him trembling. "Cum for me Ron! Squirt your cum into my mouth!" She told him.<br>Ron gave a mighty groan as his seed splurted onto Hermione's face.

She drank up what she could and licked his dick clean. Ron's cock grew hard again as he got ready for round two. He forcefully pushed Hermione down onto the bed and kisser her. He positioned his cock against her entrance and slowly inserted it. He pulled out a little and all of a sudden, rammed into her.  
>"Oh! Ron!" Hermione cried, suddenly full of his cock.<p>

He drilled into her, again and again. "Harder!" She cried.  
>Ron thrusted into her as he sucked on her lower lip. She kissed him back and they could feel themselves coming towards their climax.<br>"'Hermione!" Ron moaned. "I'm going to cum inside!"  
>"Yes Ron! Fill me with your hot cum!" responded Hermione.<p>

With a shudder, Ron came first, spilling his seed into her pussy. "Ron!" cried Hermione, and had a body shaking orgasm. Ron pulled out and lay down on his bed. "Hermione.." He gasped. "That was amazing."  
>"You're amazing." answered Hermione, giving him a kiss.<p>

Now Hermione didn't know what to do. How should she make her exit? She didn't want it to become a sex friend situation like with Harry and she didn't know how to make Ron get the message. Luckily, he fell asleep. She cleaned herself up, gathered her clothes, and left the room.

Rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Third! Thanks for the reviews! :)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

This time, Hermione decided that the Slytherin sex god, Draco Malfoy, would be next. He was still as hot as hell and she actually wanted him, not just because of her goal. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her in the hallways, but his facial expression was unreadable. Did he stare because she changed for the better? Or did he just think of her as a dirty mudblood? Luckily, she had potions with him, but Ron and Harry were also in that class. They definitely wouldn't allow anything between them to happen while they were all together.

"What you do reckon we're doing in class today?" asked Ron.  
>"Dunno, probably something stupid, like Snape always makes us do." said Harry.<br>They continued to talk about whatever while Hermione was spacing out.  
>She was trying to figure out a way to talk to Draco. Class was going to start as Snape walked into the classroom. "Today, although I would rather not, each student must be paired with a student from another house. This is required by Professor Dumbledore to create good relations between houses." declared Snape. "I didn't want to go through the trouble of choosing pairs, so each student will choose a name out of the hat. I put a spell on the hat so that it will only give you the name of a student from a different house. After all the names are picked, you will sit together to work on this assignment."<p>

'If I get paired with Draco, I'll be so lucky..' Hermione thought to herself. 'No way that will happen..'

"First up.. ." said Snape.  
>"Why do I have to go first?" Ron complained to Harry and got up. He went towards the front of the class and picked a name out of the hat. With a grimace, he read out quietly, "Pansy Parkinson.." Pansy gave an angry huff, and glared at Ron.<p>

"Bad luck, mate." said Harry as Ron made his way back to his seat. "Next, Ms. Granger." called Snape, sounding bored to death.  
>Hermione felt her heart beating loudly as she made her way up to the hat. 'Please. Please Draco Malfoy.' she prayed silently.<p>

She reached into the hat and felt a slip of parchment. She picked up, quickly prayed one more time and looked at the name.

She felt a rush of disappointment as she slowly read out, "Blaise Zabini.." He angrily stood up, but one glance from Snape caused him to sit back down. "Dirty Mudblood.. " Blaise murmured. Hermione gave him a look and sat back down. "It's not like I want to be paired with you either." she spat back at him.

"Last of the golden trio, Mr. Potter." said Snape.  
>"Hope you have better luck than we did." said Ron as Harry got up to pick a name. Harry reached in the hat and pulled out a name.<p>

He hesitated a little before he read out, "Draco Malfoy."

'Oh god.' thought Hermione.

The rest of the class chose names, none of them important enough to be mentioned in this story, and they got together in their pairs. Hermione went to sit next to Blaise and saw him talking with Malfoy. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy.. He is my partner." said Hermione.  
>"I apologize Ms. Granger.. I know how serious you are about schoolwork." sarcastically replied Draco, and held her gaze.<p>

Hermione could feel herself begin to blush under his intense gaze but she needed to be the one playing with him. "Maybe its not just schoolwork I'm interested in." she said.

Draco raises his eyebrows at this, Blaise looked bewildered, while Hermione thought 'I can't believe I just said that. It's not Blaise I want!'

Draco smirked at her and responded, "I didn't know you were like that Granger." His gaze moved down towards her chest and then down a little further. He looked up at her and winked, then walked past her to Harry.

'Oh my god.' thought Hermione.

She sat next to Blaise, who looked extremely amused by the situation. This time Hermione knew she was blushing bright red.

"So, even Hermione Granger can't resist the charms of the Slytherin prince." said Blaise.

She ignored him, determined not to fall for his tricks. She started working on the potion that they were stupposed to be working on together, while he just sat around.

"You know, Draco has fantasies too." whispered Blaise.

Hermione froze for a second, thinking about what that could mean, but realized he was watching closely. She started to chop the roots that they needed slowly and steadily.

Blaise looked over towards Harry and Draco and told her, "Draco and your friend Potter are talking alot. I wonder what they're talking about. Could it be about you?"

Hermione glanced up quickly at Harry and Draco and saw that Draco was mixing their potion and Harry was reading the textbook. "Just kidding." said Blaise and looked at her, "Were you that interested in him?"

Hermione began to get angry. Angry at Blaise for toying with her, and angry at herself for falling for it.

"Zabini, will you just work? We're supposed to be partners!" she snapped at him.

"Sure, just tell me what to do." he replied cooly.

"Mix this!" she angry demanded.

"Anything for you, Granger." he smirked and took over the couldron. They continued to work in silence, only talking when Hermione gave him instruction. He listened to her well and continued to work.

The silence was broken when Blaise said, "You know, he actually does talk about you."  
>Hermione pretended not to hear as she kept working. Blaise, of course, knew that she was definitely listening.<br>"He told me that you have a nice ass." he continued. "I think so too."

'Wait. wait. wait. Is Blaise hitting on me?' Hermione thought, confused. 'I guess I can add him to the list.. He's pretty hot, but I wanted Draco...'

Blaise got closer to Hermione and began to gently rub her tight ass through her jeans. "Nobody is watching us right now." he whispered to her.

Hermione glanced up, and saw this time his words were true. Snape was busy dealing with Neville's smoking couldron. Ron was mixing a gloopy, thick mess of a potion. Harry and Draco were arguing this time, something about bat wings and grass.

Blaise continued to rub Hermione through her jeans and whispered, "both Draco and I have fantasies about you.. How about a threesome?"

Hermione instantly turned red at the thought of being in bed with both Draco Maloy and Blaise Zabini. It turned her on so much.

"Does that turn you on?" he murmured into her ears and he reached up towards her left breast. "Your nipples are hard." he breathed into her ear.

"Not here.. Someone will definitely see." she whispered back, but going crazy at the sensation of his warm fingers playing with her nipples.

"Don't worry. I cast a charm a while ago. Nobody will pay any attention to us, or even hear us." he answered.

'He had this planned from the start!' thought Hermione.

Blaise continued to rub her ass with one hand and squeeze her boobs with the other, as a low moan escaped her lips.

"Does this turn you on?" he whispered to her. "Everyone else is in the classroom, but they can't hear this at all."

"More.." she slowly moaned, giving him permission to continue. He smiled and turned her around to face him. He leaned in and gave her a rough, forced kiss. She was surprised by his force, but he was an amazing kisser. He slipped his tongue into her mouth while rubbed her chest. She moaned into his mouth but pulled away.

"Wait, what about our potion?" she asked. 'Wait, why did I ask about that? Grades aren't as important as this!' she scolded herself.

"Ms. Granger." he answered, "Forget about your precious schoolwork just this time."

"Okay." she answered, and this time, she kissed him. She could feel herself becoming wet through her shorts. Blaise pulled her close to him and she could feel his hard on through his jeans. "You're so fucking sexy." he whispered to her and began to unzip her shorts. He reached down and felt her through her panties. "You're wet already for me." he smirked and pinched her clit. She gave a surprised "oh!" as she felt him pleasuring her in her special spot. He moved his fingers around her panties, and gently pushed two fingers into her.

Hermione felt herself go weak and leaned forward onto him. He lifted her with his free hand and set her up on the desk, her legs hanging off. He pulled his hand out and pulled down both her shorts and underwear. He spread open her legs and gave a gentle kiss to her pussy.

She shuddered at the feeling and begged him to keep going. He smiled at her willingness now, and plunged his tongue deep into her pussy. She gave a sharp squeal as she felt his tongue inside her. He continued to explore her with his tongue as she stimulated herself by squeezing and pinching her nipples. She gave a loud moan as he sucked on her clit. She could feel herself nearing climax as she cried out, "Blaise! I'm going to cum!"

He nibbled her clit as she moaned out his name and with a shiver, she came into his mouth. He sucked up all her love juices as she lay on the table.

"You can't have all the fun, can you?" he asked her, and pulled out his dick. It was just as big as Harry's, and rock hard. He gently aimed for her entrance, and pushed in.

"Oh Blaise!" she cried out, "You're so big!"  
>He grunted in response as he began to push in and out. "How does it feel Granger? Having sex on a classroom table? You naughty girl!" he groaned out as he felt her tightness surrounding him.<p>

"I'm such a naughty girl Blaise! Fuck me harder!" she cried out!  
>"You're such a slut! Draco is in the same room as us but you're having sex with me! I bet you had sex with Potter and Weasley as well!" he told her.<p>

"Fuck me! I'm a slut!" Hermione was too far gone to think coherently. All she wanted was for him to fuck her harder, she could think about other things later.

Blaise continued to pump in and out of her as she screamed in pleasure. He could feel himself coming first, and told her, "I'm going to cum inside of you!"

"Yes! Give me all your cum!" She cried out, and he released his load into her. As she felt his cum fill her, she reached orgasm again. With a sigh she pulled him by the neck down closer to her, and give him a kiss, then whispered, "This was great, but it's a one time thing."

He smiled back and said, "I wouldn't expect any less. You were a great fuck, I'll be sure to tell Malfoy. The threesome suggestion is still on though."

She kissed him on the cheek this time, and they cleaned themselves up. Then Hermione remembered that they were in the middle of Potions class, and Blaise's charm worked well, no one had paid them any attention. He dispelled the charm and they rushed to finish their potion in time. At the end of class, she caught Draco watching them. Blaise gave him a wink as Draco raised his eyebrows at him. She hurriedly went over to Ron and Harry.

"Bloody hell, that class was torture." said Ron. "Pansy Parkinson is as dumb as a post." "Malfoy is impossible to get along with." grumbled Harry.

Hermione didn't say anything as she watched Blaise and Malfoy talking, Blaise had a delighted expression on his face, Malfoy was listening intently.

"Hermione?" Harry asked,  
>"Oh! Class was alright. Blaise is okay for a Slytherin." she answered.<p>

"Must be the only one." grunted Ron, and they left the classroom.

Rate and review!

I'm trying to make the chapters longer, because they always seem to end kind of awkwardly.

Was everyone expecting this to be a Dramione chapter? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I was trying to make my chapters longer (as you can see in chapter 3), but this one is a little short. Sorry!

~~~~~~~start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the next potions class, and Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry again.  
>Every once in a while, she would feel someone looking at her, and she knew everytime that it was either Draco or Blaise. Determined to get the upper hand, she ignored them.<p>

Hermione was disappointed in herself for fall for Blaise's trap. She didn't want to become the easiest girl in the school, she wanted to be the seductress, the seducer. She didn't want people to think that she was some easy girl who did it with everyone, but a girl who was able to seduce people to get what she wanted.

Class ended quicker than she had expected, nothing interesting had happened. Blaise and Draco had stayed in their little corner, Ron and Harry had just complained about potions like always. As Hermione gathered her belongings to leave, Snape called out, "Ms. Granger, could I speak with you?"

Harry and Ron gave her a sympathetic look and Harry told her, "Don't worry, its probably for getting 100% on everything." She gave a weak smile back and walked up to Snape's desk.

"Ms. Granger," began Snape, "I seem to recall that you, a perfect student when it comes to schoolwork, had nothing to turn in last class. Why is that?"

Remembering that she spent the whole class fucking Blaise Zabini on a table caused her to blush, but also become a little turned on at the memory. "Sorry Professor, I wasn't feeling very good last class. I will make up the work if I need to." lied Hermione.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Granger." responded Snape, "For you see, I know what you did last class with our friend, ."

Hermione was taken aback, as she was sure that Blaise's charm had worked on the whole class, including their teacher. She began to studder, "I-i-i. W-what.. N-no..." she mumbled, turning a firey red that could rival Ron.

"Seeing as how you are probably the smartest witch in school, you know what would happen if I decided to tell the headmaster about this, correct?" he told her.

"Yes." she answered back, looking down at the floor.

"But because I am such a nice professor, I decided to give you another chance, seeing as you were a perfect student before then." he continued.

She looked up at him in relief and said, "Thank you professor!"

"However, there is one thing that you have to do." He said.

"Anything!" she answered, "I don't want to get expelled from Hogwarts!"

He smirked, like his fellow Slytherins, and reached forward and rubbed her ass.  
>"You know, Ms. Granger, teachers can see too. I've noticed you've been wearing some revealing clothes lately." he whispered to her.<p>

At the moment, she was wearing a short skirt and a button up blouse, but the top couple buttons were undone, to show off her large boobs. Surprised at his action, she froze. She didn't know what to do.

Snape pulled her towards him and began rubbing her ass with both hands. He lifted her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. She was surprised, but didn't resist him. She was actually getting more turned on.

Hermione could feel herself getting hotter especially because she began to feel her growing bulge poking her through his pants. She slowly began to grind against it, feeling its hardness rub against her now wet pussy.

He grinning in a devilish way and whispered, "You want this just as badly as I do don't you? The idea of me watching you scream in ectasy on a desk makes you wet, doesn't it?"

She didn't answer, she was too busy getting pleasure out of his bulging dick. They were both still fully clothed and she was already feeling close to orgasm.

He reached up and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off of her. He reached up and smoothly undid the clasp on her bra, revealing her smooth, soft, tits. He rubbed them in between his hands, feeling her nipples grow hard.

She moaned out loudly, as she felt his stimulation increase her pleasure. She could feel his dick pulsing from his erection and she gave a sharp squeal as she came for the first time.

"Already cumming and we haven't even started yet!" he scolded her.  
>"Now you've made a mess of your panties." he said, "I guess I'm going to have to clean that up for you."<p>

He reached down and pulled her underwear off, but her skirt was still on. Her underwear was soaking, and he smirked at the sight. He lifted her so that she was leaning against his desk and bent his head down. He gave her juices a taste and began to lick around her pussy.

She whimpered in a pleading way, and he stopped and looked at her. Her face said it all. She wanted something in her pussy now.

"Whatever you want, Ms. Granger." Snape told her, and unzipped his pants. His large cock sprang out, it was bigger than both Harry's and Blaise's.

Hermione almost drooled at the sight of his huge cock and begged, "Please, Professor. Fill me with your giant cock."

"Not yet." he smirked again, and instead of filling her pussy like she wanted, he stood and put his cock at her mouth.

"You already came once, so now its my turn. After you make me cum, then I'll fuck you senseless." said Snape.

The thought of him doing that to her turned her on more, so with one hand she pulled his dick into her mouth, with the other she began to pleasure her pussy.

"Be patient, Ms. Granger." Snape scolded as he pulled her hand away from her pussy. "All in good time."

She grumbled in frustration, but continued to suck his dick. Now both of her hands were massaging his balls as he slowly pushed his shaft in and out of her mouth.

Hermione continued to suck on his cock, but Snape seemed no where near cumming. "You will have to do better than that if you want a fucking." said Snape.

Hermione, who was still a little new to giving blowjobs, began to experiment. She used her tongue to swirl around his tip as she continued to suck. Snape gave an approving moan and she took his cock out of her mouth. She began lightly kissing the tip, and kissed down the base. She began sucking the base and she could hear his breathing get heavier.

She took as much as she could in her mouth and began to move her head up and down, as quickly as possible. She used her tongue at the same time and groaned onto his dick. The blowjob was beginning to turn her on so much, she was beginning to enjoy it.

She stopped for a second and whispered seductively, "I love sucking on your long, hard cock professor,"

He used his hand to guide her back onto his cock in response and began to moan as she sucked on the tip.

Soon, to Hermione's delight, he came into her mouth with a mighty groan. His cum spilled out, but she swallowed as much as possible.

"Mmm, professor. You taste so good." she murmured out as she was busy licking up the spilt cum. His dick bounced back up, ready for round two.

Snape moved away from her, Hermione was disappointed that she couldn't play with his dick anymore, but then was quickly relieved as he plunged into her pussy.

Hermione gave a high pitched squeal as she felt how big he was.

"Professor! You're so big! I feel like I'm going to break!" she cried out, only getting a gaspy grunt from Snape.

She was so tight on his large dick that he felt like her pussy was sucking on him. He could feel his second orgasm coming much faster than his first, but continued to pound away at her pussy.

Hermione felt amazing, as his cock was the biggest and thickest she had ever taken. Snape had been right when he said fucking her senseless. She had closed her eyes and the only thing she could feel was extreme pleasure. She didn't hear, see, or smell anything, she only felt the continuous thrust into her pussy.

Hermione felt her much needed second orgasm coming as she cried out senselessly, "I'm.. going to cum!"

She felt herself have a mind-blowing orgasm, but Snape was not yet there. He continued to fuck her during her orgasm, which increased the pleasure by many times.

Snape thought that it would be impossible to get any tighter than Hermione was, but during her orgasm, he could feel her tightening around his dick. He continued to drill into her, as she screamed and yelled out his name.

Finally, Snape felt himself coming to release, and his cum burst out of him. Feeling his release, Hermione came yet again, as they moaned and shuddered as the waves of pleasure engulfed both of them.

Snape slowly pulled out and looked at the mess. Hermione Granger, his top student, was laying on his desk, only wearing a short skirt, covered in his cum. He smirked and reminded himself to tkae this memory out for his personal pensieve.

He cleaned himself up and said, "Well Ms. Granger, you have earned full marks for your make up assignment. You are free to go."  
>and left.<p>

Hermione, who decided that she would stop being embarrassed after having sex, laid there in his cum as he walked out.

'Kind of heartless isn't he?' she complained to herself, 'But he was a good addition to her list. How many students are able to seduce a teacher? A sexy teacher I might add.'

Rate and review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation! This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get one out as quickly as possible! I'll try to make the next one a lot better and longer!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was becoming colder at the school, as winter was approaching. Hermione found it harder to be seductive when she couldn't flaunt her body, being wrapped up in layers. Hermione, because she still wasn't very good at seducing others, hadn't had sex for a while. Draco Malfoy would either stare at her or ignore her completely. She knew he wanted her, and he knew as well, but neither of them wanted to be the one to give in.

One day, Hermione was curled up on the couch in the commons, trying to finish her charms homework. There were a couple others in the room, but no one paid any attention to her. Harry came up from behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. She jumped, then turned to see who it was. Seeing it was Harry, she smiled and continued doing her homework.

"Aren't you bored of doing your homework?" Harry asked, continuing down to rub her back.  
>"No, I'm almost finished. Do you need anything?" she answered back, starting on the last question.<br>Harry leaned down and whispered, "You."

Now Hermione knew what he wanted and she was kind of in the mood. Lately, life had been kind of boring. While considering his answer, he reached around from her back and began massaging her chest.

Hermione gave a low moan in surprise but then complained, "Not here, what if someone sees us!"

Harry gave her tits a last squeeze and said, "Meet me at the Room of Requirement."  
>and walked out of the commons. Hermione hurridly finished the last problem and put away her homework.<p>

She briskly walked out of the commons when Ron came up to her and asked, "Hey Hermione, have you seen Harry?"

'Damn it.' she thought to herself as she lied, "No, I haven't seen him all day."  
>"That's funny." Ron said, "He just disappeared! But where are you going?"<br>"I have to go give my extra credit homework to Snape. Want to come with?" Hermione asked, knowing that Ron would never want to see Snape more than he absolutely needed to. "No thanks." Ron answered, "I'm gonna go look for Harry."  
>"Fine. Bye." Hermione said, and hurried off.<p>

Hermione took the long way to the Room of Requirement, past a bunch of empty classrooms. However, when she walked past one, she heard a little noise. She peeked through the barely open door to see Draco Malfoy sitting on a table with a girl between his legs. The girl was trying to give him a blowjob but by the expression on Draco's face, she wasn't doing very well.

"Forget it." he said to her and pushed her away. Draco stood up and zipped his pants.  
>"What about me?" the girl whined. "If you want some, you will have to get better at sucking dick." he sneered at her and began to walk towards the door.<p>

Seeing that Draco was approaching, Hermione turned and ran towards the Room of Requirement. She wished three times for a room for her and Harry. When the door appeared, she went in to find Harry sitting on a large bed.

"I was waiting." Harry said and approached her. Harry forcefully kissed her, this time he was the one leading. Hermione kissed him back and she felt him use one hand to pull her towards him. She leaned onto him and could feel his raging boner through his jeans.

Harry broke away first, and pulled her by one hand towards the bed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. Hermione, surprised by his roughness, laid on the bed as he began to unzip his jeans.

"You can't wait any longer, can you Harry?" She teased.  
>"No," he said, "I've wanted to fuck you so badly. I can't wait anymore."<p>

Hermione sat up on the bed with a small smile and took off her jacket. Then she unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off the bed. Now only wearing a bra and jeans, she leaned forward to suck his dick.

"Wait," Harry told her. "I want to try something else."  
>He unzipped her jeans and pulled down her thong.<br>"69." He told her. "You know what that is right?"  
>"Yeah," she answered, "Kinky."<p>

He laid down on the bed and she got in position above him. Her pussy was right above his mouth and she was ready to suck his dick.

Harry made the first move and gave her pussy a lick. She shuddered at the feel and then lowered herself more onto his face. He used his fingers to open her wider as he began to explore her pussy with his tongue.

"Hermione, you taste so good." he said to her, and kept going.  
>Hermione, on the other hand, now felt like she needed something in her mouth. Like a hungry animal, she engulfed his dick into her mouth. She sucked harder as she felt Harry go faster. She began to hump his tongue as she craved for more. She used one hand to rub her boob against his stomach while the other rubbed against his hard cock.<p>

Harry used one hand to pinch and rub her clit as he continued to lick up all the juices she was leaking out. He could feel her breathing harder and moaning, and Harry knew that she was about to cum.

He went faster, eagerly awaiting the flow of her sweet juices that was about to come. Finally, Hermione moaned onto his dick and she reached her first orgasm. She came onto Harry, who was prepared. He licked up as much as possible, while Hermione continued her blowjob.

"You can stop now," Harry told her, "I want to fuck you now."  
>"No," Hermione responded, "I want to taste your cum!"<p>

Hearing Hermione say that was a major turn-on for Harry. That combined with her continuous sucking brought him to his climax. He came into her mouth and she tried to swallow as much as she could.

"As I expected, it's delicious." said Hermione as she licked her lips and tried to get every last drop.

"Now Hermione?" Harry almost whined, he wanted to plunge his cock deep into her and fuck her hard.

"Now." Hermione said and turned over and opened up her arms.  
>Harry positioned his dick at the opening of her pussy and went into her arms, thrusting hard.<p>

Harry felt that Hermione's pussy surrounding his dick felt better than he had remembered and began pumping into her as fast as possible. He had wanted this for too long.

Hermione could feel Harry's new roughness and loved it. He fucked her recklassly and it drove her crazy. She could feel him, almost crazily, as he went in and out of her pussy.

Harry fucked her roughly and fast. He was becoming overcome by lust, and he kept thrusting into her tight, wet pussy.

Hermione began to moan loudly as she felt him thrusting nonstop. She whimpered out his name as her was fucking her mercilessly, but she loved it.

Soon Hermione felt herself come once again, but Harry seemed no where close to cumming. He continued to thrust into her, feeling her pussy tighten during her climax, but it had no effect on him.

During Hermione's climax, because Harry kept drilling into her, she felt the waves of pleasure last longer and hit her stronger. Soon, she reached her third climax, and it felt amazing. She screamed out his name, losing all other senses as she did while in pleasure.

Harry heard her screaming out his name in pleasure and felt himself reaching climax. With a final burst of energy, he fucked her harder as he finally came into her pussy.

Worn out, they both just laid together, breathing heavily, with his dick still in her pussy. They laid there together until they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~Rate and review? :)~~~~~~~~`


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, my internet got all messed up (its a long story) but now I'm back! :)  
>I wrote a couple chapters while I was offline so more chapters should be up soon!<br>This chapter is kinda different from other chapters, its been on my mind for a while. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~START~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigh.

It was the second day of the holiday break during Hogwarts and Hermione was already extremely bored. Ron and Harry had gone to the Burrow but she had stayed behind in hopes of getting to fuck some of the students who had stayed behind. Draco Malfoy and Blaise had also stayed at Hogwarts for some strange reason. There were other students that she had added to her list. Cormac McLaggen. Although he was annoying, he was also extremely hot. Cedric Diggory, everyone agreed that he was really attractive. Michael Corner, according to Ginny, was amazing when it came to sex. Lastly, possibly Terry Boot, who had tried to hit on her after the first D.A. meeting. Unfortunately, they had all gone home for the holidays. So unless Hermione was going to seduce Malfoy (and maybe Blaise together), she was not going to get a single fuck over the break.

All of her roommates (Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny) had all gone home over the break. Hermione was alone in her dorm, laying on her bed with nothing to do. There was no homework to be done, because she had finished it all on the first day of break. Now regretting her decision to remain at Hogwarts, she imagined what it would be like at the Burrow. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George would be there. She was not generally attracted to Fred and George, but the idea of getting fucked by twins at the same time tempted her. She made a mental note to include them on her list.

At night, she could have snuck into Harry and Ron's room and had her way with them. Fucking either of them in the middle of the night excited her. They would have to be quiet so they wouldn't wake the other Weasley's. It thrilled her and just thinking about it made her a little horny. She felt her hand automatically reach down towards her pussy. Subconsciously, she felt her finger gently rubbing her through her panties. Ron would fuck her pussy hard, while Harry thrusted into her ass.

Maybe the twins would hear and they would join the threesome in Ron's room. While still getting fucked by Ron and Harry, she would suck Fred's cock while George would rub his own, waiting for his turn. Soon, Fred would fill her mouth with his cum and George would quickly take his place. Ron would thrust harder and harder into her pussy, making her scream, not caring who heard her anymore. She would beg for Harry to go harder and faste-

"Um..." Ginny Weasley had opened the door, interrupting her fantasy. Hermione's eyes flew opened as she realized the situation. Hermione had been rocking her body against her three fingers which were deep inside of her, while her other hand was squeezing and pinching her tits. She somewhat recalled moaned out the boys names as she was pleasuring herself. Hermione was sprawled out on her bed, her vagina and hand were facing the door that Ginny had opened. It was clear that Hermione was masturbating and Ginny had probably heard who about.

Ginny had entered the room with a look of shock on her face.  
>Quickly covering herself with her bedsheet, Hermione was turning red as she said, "I thought you went to the Burrow for the holidays?"<br>Ginny looked away, blushing, as she answered, "Yeah, but my family was driving me crazy so I came back as quickly as possible."  
>"Oh. That's fine I guess." Hermione answered.<br>"I'm sorry I... interrupted you." slowly said Ginny.  
>"It's okay, I just.." Hermione trailed off, not knowing how to finish.<br>"was frustrated?" Ginny finished for her and walked right up to Hermione and kissed her.

'What?' thought Hermione, 'What is she doing?'  
>Hermione quickly pulled away from her redheaded friend and sputtered out, "W-wha? Ginny?"<br>It seemed Ginny had quickly changed from her blushing, shy attitude as she answered only with a devilish grin.

"I'm just helping out a friend." Ginny answered and brought Hermione's fingers to her lips and sucked off Hermione's wet juices. "You're really horny right? Me too. I couldn't masturbate at home at all, with all my family home." said Ginny, licking her lips.  
>"I'll help you out if you help me out." said Ginny, without waiting for a reply, leaned forward and locked Hermione's lips into another kiss.<p>

Hermione's mind was going crazy, she couldn't think of what to do. Still containing Hermione in a deep kiss, Ginny slid her hand down to Hermione's pussy. It was still wet from when she was fingering herself and Ginny slid two fingers into Hermione.

Hermione's sharp intake of breath was obvious to Ginny, who smiled. Ginny, pulling away, leaned down and pulled away Hermione's underwear. Ginny added another finger into Hermione and gave a soft nibble on Hermione's clit. Hermione moaned out as she tried to ask, "Ginny... You were a lesbian?"

Ginny paused before answering with another smile, "No, I just like to have fun every once in a while. Now just wait. I'll make you feel something you've never felt before. You've never done it with a girl, I can tell by your reactions."

Hermione just nodded as she felt Ginny take her fingers out and suck on them. "Hermione, you taste really good. I think I want some more.." Ginny said and licked the outer lips of Hermione's pussy. Hermione shuddered at the feel of the younger girl's tongue. Ginny teased her a little by licking only the outside and rubbing her clit gently with her thumb.

"Ginny..." Hermione moaned out, "You're driving me crazy..."  
>"I knew you would want this after some teasing." Ginny answered.<br>Hermione, feeling too driven by lust to care anymore, just requested that Ginny hurry up and get something inside her pussy, now.

"As you wish." Ginny answered with a smile, before plunging her tongue into Hermione.  
>Hermione gave a loud moan in response. Getting eaten out by a girl, one of her best friends, made this a little more fun, a little more daring. It helped that Ginny was amazing at eating out. She knew all the spots where it felt good in a way that the boys didn't.<p>

Hermione laid down as Ginny continued to lap away at her pussy. Ginny swirled her tongue around, tasting all of the juice that Hermione was letting out. Soon Hermione began to feel herself reach her limit as she called out to Ginny, "I'm going to cum!"

Ginny inserted her fingers again into Hermione as she brought her friend into a deep, wet kiss. Hermione was intrigued by the taste, it was her own taste. "Don't you taste good?" Ginny murmured into the kiss as their tongues danced around each other. Ginny thrusted her fingers into Hermione's pussy quickly, making Hermione finally reach her climax. Moaning into Ginny's mouth, she came all over Ginny's hand. This time, Hermione was the one who licked the cum off her fingers.

"I told you that you tasted good." Ginny said, "But how about you compare it with mine?"

Ginny pulled down her jeans and thong to reveal her own wet pussy. It was throbbing; Ginny was so horny from hearing Hermione's moans that she couldn't wait any longer.

"But.. I don't know.. how?" Hermione mumbled, "I've never done it before..."  
>"Just try it!" Ginny said impatiently and pulled Hermione's head down towards her vagina.<p>

Hermione, who had never imagined that she would be in this situation, leaned down and gave Ginny's pussy a lick. It tasted similar to herself, but a little different. She kissed her outer lips and rubbed her clit with her fingers.

"Yes, Hermione, keep doing that.." Ginny quietly told her, leaning back. "It feels really good.."  
>Hermione continued to rub Ginny's clit and licked the inside of her wet pussy. "That's it Hermione, now go deeper!" Ginny commanded.<p>

Hermione followed the orders and went as deep as she possibly could with her tongue. Judging by the way Ginny was squirming and panting, Hermione was doing it right. She licked up all she could, tasting Ginny's sweet juices.

Ginny entangled her hands in Hermione's bushy hair as she encouraged her to continue. Hermione continued to lick the inside of her pussy as Ginny moaned out loudly. Hermione inserted two fingers into Ginny's vagina, similar to the way she did herself.

Her fingers working busily, Hermione leaned up and sucked on Ginny's left breast. Ginny moaned out as she felt Hermione's warm mouth on her boob. She massaged her other one with her hands and whimpered as she felt Hermione gently bite down on her nipple.

Hermione continued to finger Ginny while sucking on her tits. She worked her fingers faster and was rewarded with cum flowing out onto her hands. Hermione brought her hand to her lips and delicately licked away all the cum. She brought Ginny into a kiss, letting her friend taste her own cum.

"I like yours better." said Ginny, after they had broken the kiss.

"You can taste it some more some other time." Hermione answered with a smile.  
>"Is that a promise?" Ginny asked, as they began to clean themselves up.<br>"Who knows?" Hermione replied, but she was already thinking about other girls. She intended to be only with guys, she wanted cocks thrusting deep into her pussy, but the feeling of a girl eating her out was just as good.

Soon after they were all cleaned up, Ginny had to go "do something" and by that, Hermione was pretty sure she meant, "do someone" but she didn't really care. Hermione was left alone in her room thinking about what had just happened and what other girls she could add to the list.

Cho Chang? Lavender or Parvati? Luna? She almost laughed at the thought of Luna. Doing anything like this with Luna would probably end up being really, really strange. She was very curious, almost enough to actually consider it, but then decided against it. 'That would just be really weird.." Hermione thought to herself. None of the girls were tempting enough to go for, so she decided to keep her list of only guys, for now. Maybe she would change her mind later, but right now, all she wanted was a long hard dick deep inside her.

Rate and review!


	7. Chapter 7

It was still the Christmas holidays and nothing had happened. Nothing more had happened with Ginny. Ron and Harry were still at the Burrow. Hermione had barely seen Draco or Blaise around Hogwarts. They seemed to be busy with something, usually she passed them a lot in the corridors.

Hermione was on her way to the library, because she couldn't think of anything better to do. She was planning on just finding a random book to read and spending the rest of the day there.

She arrived at the library and was surprised to find it about at least 15 degrees hotter inside. She felt really warm because she was wearing a lot of winter layers. A scarf, a jacket on top of a sweater, jeans, and boots.

She wasn't surprised however, to see that the library was almost empty. No wonder, it was so hot. Hermione took off her scarf and jacket and decided to quickly choose a book and bring it to the common room. She put her scarf and jacket on a table and went to walk among the shelves.

After wandering the library, she found what seemed to be an interesting book and went back for her clothes. When she got to the table, she saw that it was bare. Hermione quickly looked around and saw no other students around. She walked back around the shelves when she saw him. Draco Malfoy standing there with a smirk, holding her clothes.

"Excuse me, Malfoy, but I believe you're holding onto my scarf and jacket." Hermione said to him.

"These are yours?" Draco answered sarcastically, "I was just saving someone else the trouble of cleaning up this left behind stuff."

"Those are actually mine, so could you give it back?" Hermione demanded, losing patience.

"Fine, whatever you want." replied Draco coolly, and tossed her clothes back to her. "But isn't it a bit.. hot in here?"

Hermione caught her clothes and turned away without answering. She walked towards the door when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me again, but I'm a busy person and I have something to do." She said said to him.

"With a book called "How To Grow Lush Grass Fields"? Are you sure?" said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione looked down at her book and blushed. "I thought it would be an interesting book to read when I'm not busy!"

"Right.." Draco answered, coming a step closer. "Aren't you hot though?"

"Not really." Hermione lied, "The temperature is fine for me."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked again, coming another step closer.

Determined not to be the one to give in, Hermione stepped away. It was like Blaise Zabini all over again.  
>"Actually, now that you mention it, it is pretty hot in here." Hermione answered, and reached down to pull off her sweater. As she pulled it over her head, she made sure that her blouse lifted up a bit to reveal some of her belly. As she got her sweater off, she pulled down her blouse to cover herself. She could feel his gaze on her midsection and knew that he was thinking about her small, thin waist.<p>

She unbuttoned the top button of her blouse and fanned herself. "Wow, its really hot! But I have to go, I guess I'll see you around, Malfoy." She gathered her clothes in her arms and quickly walked out of the room. Now that she thought about it, why was it so hot in the library?

Later in the common room, Hermione was curled up on the couch reading her book about grass. She didn't know why it seemed interesting earlier, because it was the boring-est book she had ever read. Ever. Since it was much colder in the common room, she was wearing her sweater and scarf again, although she had put her jacket away in her room.

Soon she realized that her book was boring as hell. Hermione could not understand why it had seemed interesting in the first place. She slammed it shut and got up to return it to the library. When she got there, she noticed that the temperature was back to normal. She put the book back on the shelf it belonged and turned to walk out the door, when she felt another hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Draco again, she shrugged it off and kept walking.

The hand grabbed her by the shoulder and whirled her around to face him. Before she could see who it was, he caught her lips in a kiss. She pushed him away and was surprised to see not Draco, but Blaise Zabini. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Come to the Room of Requirement at 7:00 tonight."

He gave her another kiss, then walked out.

Hermione, a little stunned by the events that had just occurred, wandered out, eventually found herself in the Gryffindor common room. It was 6:30 , she had about half an hour to decide whether she should go or not. Since it was Blaise, she already knew what he wanted. Thinking carefully, the last time she had had any sex was with Ginny at the beginning of the holidays. That was a week ago. There was still a week left of break and at the rate things were going, she would not be getting anymore soon.

Her desire won her over, and she decided to go. She went to her dorm and took off her sweater and scarf figuring that she wouldn't need it in the Room of Requirement. She saw that it was almost 7 and she went off to the Room of Requirement. Hermione walked by three times and the door appeared.

She opened the door revealing a small room with a large bed in the middle. Someone was sitting on the bed, but it was not Blaise.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" At the sound of Hermione's voice, he turned to look at her and gave her a smirk. He got up and walked towards her, not answering the question.

"Where's Blaise? He told me to meet him here at-" Hermione's questions were stopped abruptly as Draco forcefully kissed her, pushing her against the wall near the door. Hermione struggled at first, but Draco was much stronger, and a very good kisser. He held her against the wall with one hand and with the other he tilted her face towards him.

It was a very passionate kiss, she could feel his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth. She allowed it to pass and soon felt his tongue against hers. After the initial shock, Hermione began to gain her senses back. Draco Malfoy was kissing her but what happened to Blaise?

She finally pushed him away, his cheeks were a slight shade of pink and he looked satisfied.

"What are you doing? Where's Blaise?" she asked him again.  
>"Me and my friend Blaise made a deal," he answered nonchalantly, "I would agree for a threesome between us, but only if I got you to myself first."<p>

"And I have no say in it?" she demanded.  
>"Oh, sure you do," he answered, "But we both knew you wouldn't mind. You're free to go if you really want to, but I can tell by that kiss, you want this just as much as I do."<p>

Determined to have the upper hand, Hermione pulled away from him and said, "Maybe I will go. I don't really need either of you."

"Sure, Granger, you don't want me, Draco Malfoy, nicknamed the Slytherin Sex God? Blaise Zabini, the one who girls dream of getting fucked by? Both of us together? Right, I'm sure you can't wait to go back to your stupid sex friends Potter and Weasley." said Draco sarcastically.

"They're not my sex friends!" Hermione retorted back, "And they're not here right now anyway."  
>"Sure, a girl hanging out with two guys all the time, there's no way you guys haven't had sex yet." answered Draco, "Do you miss them? Do you finger your tight, wet pussy at night thinking about them fucking you?"<p>

"No, Malfoy, I don't need to tell you anything!" Hermione said, turning a bit pink.  
>"You can't deny it," Malfoy drawled, "You're turning red."<p>

"Do you imagine them at night, kissing your neck, rubbing your ass, and fucking you in the pussy?" Draco whispered, and he moved forward to kiss her neck.

"N-no.." Hermione answered weakly. Draco sucked on her neck as he rubbed her ass gently.  
>"Mmmmm..." Hermione moaned, then quickly pushed him away from embarrassment.<br>"You can't deny it, Granger." said Draco with a smirk.

Desperate to save her dignity, she began to question him. "What about you?" she answered, "You probably get at least one girl a day, probably more. You don't need me, pretty much every girl in Slytherin would die to have sex with you!"

"You're right." said Draco simply, "Many girls want me. But I don't want them."

Hermione was taken aback by his direct answer and what it meant. This meant that he wanted her. She knew she was going to have sex with him eventually, he was right about everything, so might as well get the upper hand.

Switching gears, Hermione leaned forward and kissed his neck, mimicking what he had done to her.  
>Surprised, Draco didn't do anything back. "You want to fuck me?" Hermione whispered to him, "Draco Malfoy wants to fuck goody goody Mrs. Granger?"<p>

Hermione slowly began to grind against his body, her hand reaching down for the growing bulge in his pants. "Malfoy, you have a hard on? For me?" she whispered, her hand massaging him through his pants.

To his credit, Malfoy didn't make a single noise, but his hips began to thrust a tiny bit against her hand, as if he couldn't help it. Hermione moved her hand away from him and began to unbutton the blouse that she was wearing. She pulled it off and also took off her pink bra, revealing her breasts.

As if the sight of Hermione's boobs awoke him, suddently Draco was his old self again. With a smirk, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He put her down gently on her stomach and then pulled down his pants and green boxers. His large, thick penis was hard and ready to go.

He pulled down Hermione's skirt, revealing her thong. He playfully removed it and placed his dick at her entrance.  
>"Sorry, Granger, normally I would have played with you longer, but I can't wait anymore." he said, and thrust into her.<p>

At first, it was uncomfortable for Hermione, but as he continued to thrust into her, his dick soon became slick from her juices. Draco held on to her ass as he continued to drill into Hermione.

Soon, Hermione began to moan out his name. "Yes, Malfoy, fuck me harder!" she cried out, only getting deep breaths in reply. Hermione's moans were extreme turn-ons for Draco as he fucked her hard.

Draco could feel Hermione tightening around him as she cried out, "I'm going to cum!"  
>He felt her juices cover his cock, making it easier to fuck her. He wasn't done yet.<p>

Hermione came once more after that and finally Draco reached his limit and came inside Hermione.  
>He laid on top of her, his dick still inside her, both catching their breath.<p>

After some time had passed, he pulled out and asked, "Ready for round two?"  
>Hermione turned to face him and to check if he was kidding, but he wasn't. "Already?" She asked, still out of breath.<p>

"My dear Granger, we could do this all night." he answered, somewhat amused. "Don't worry, I'll start off."  
>He spread her legs wide and inserted three fingers. Hermione gasped at the feel of his long fingers inside, but he smirked at her and began kissing her again.<p>

Again, his kiss felt amazing, the feeling of his kiss and his stimulating fingers in her caused her to pant and moan in pleasure. "Malfoy!" she cried out, his fingers busily thrusting in and out of her.

Before she had another orgasm, he pulled out and licked his fingers. "You taste pretty good, Granger." commented Malfoy.

"I've heard," answered Hermione, a little grumpy that he had already pulled out.  
>"From who?" asked Malfoy, curiously.<br>"...Ginny Weasley.." whispered Hermione.

Draco looked shocked and then smirked, "I better tell Blaise. That's like a dream come true for him."  
>Embarrassed that she had even told him, she ended the conversation by pushing onto his back and she climbed on top. She lifted up her ass and plunged his cock right into her pussy.<p>

Draco, pleasantly surprised, began to pump up into her as she bounced wildly on his cock.  
>"Granger, you're still so tight!" he hissed as he continued to fuck her.<br>She didn't answer as she was too busy giving everything she had into pleasuring herself on his dick.  
>Draco, laying down on his back, had a nice view of Hermione's bouncing tits.<p>

"Your boobs are bouncing up and down, I think they need some attention," he told her and pulled her down towards him. He tilted his head so that he could suck and nibble on one. Massaging both of her breasts with his hands, he sucked on her hard nipples. "You have such nice tits, Granger." he commented. Again, there was no answer, only the moaning of Hermione as she was riding his dick.

Draco felt Hermione tighten up once more and she came all over him. He continued to thrust into her without stopping, allowing Hermione to ride out her orgasm with pleasure. Soon, Draco shot his cum into her once again and Hermione fell onto the bed, exhausted.

Neither of them said anything, as they were worn out from all the sex. Ten minutes later, Draco asked, "Ready for round three?"


End file.
